one_punch_man_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Longhorn Ranger
Longhorn Ranger '(ロングホーンレンジャー, ''Ronguhon Renjaa) is an A-Class hero belonging to the heroes association. His hated rival and villain target is super yakuza, who was responsible for the death of his entire family, something which caused an intense desire for revenge and retribution to surface in him, and in his pursuit of vengeance, he was lead to join the hero association. Longhorn ranger wields an extremely powerful six shot pistol, which is said to be the single most advanced and potent handgun in the entire world, something which he expended all of the funds garnered from his work as a pro hero into having crafted, by only the greatest and most experienced of gunsmiths in the world, the strongest pistol in the greatest hand capable of wielding it. He is said to have the "fastest hand in the world", and is known for his incredible ability to perform amazingly accurate, flashy, and unpredictable trick shots which he uses to take down monsters and various kinds of evil doers, previously having a career as the worlds most famous and prestigious pro shooter. Longhorn ranger is responsible for taking down a myriad of powerful villains and monsters, and his ultimate goal is to take the infamous assassin, super yakuza off the streets once and for all due to the personal vendetta he has against him, leading him on a solitary path, one which has caused him to rise to a state of infamy and great repute in the hero association. Longhorn rangers status as one of the single greatest marksmen in the entire world is reflected in his skills and abilities as a hero, wielding a multitude of different highly advanced and effective, traditional ballistic weapons which have been altered and modified to his preference. Many powerful monsters, mysterious beings, and infamous criminals have fallen victim to longhorn rangers amazing gunplay and ranged combat tactics which he continues to llustrate as being some of the best and the greatest in the world, preferring to take his enemies alive if he can, though if a situation arises where lethal force is absolutely required, he has no qualms about killing his target, and because of this behavior, he has become something of a heavily reviled icon of fear among the world of organized crime, his gunplay being simply legendary. Appearance Personality Relationships Background Synopsis Powers & Abilities Longhorn Ranger is the sharpest shot known to man, and is one who is quite possibly the single most skilled, dangerous, and experienced marksman on the face of the planet, exceeding any other. He never misses a shot, and is known as having the fastest draw hand in all modern human history, a modern day cowboy for all intents in purposes. Though he is physically indifferent from that of a normal man of his health, age, and build in terms of abilities, his accuracy with his signature six shot hand cannon is nothing short of supernatural skill, performing amazing trick shots, feats of accuracy and skill which far outstrip even the greatest of marskmen and snipers, finishing off threats to humanity and performing his duties as a high ranking, well loved a-class hero in style and class which is matched by none other. Physical Abilities '''Peak Human Physiology: '''Longhorn ranger has trained himself brutally and diligently, having conditioned his body to the absolute pinnacle of perfection in terms of what a normal human being is capable of obtaining. Because of this, he is quite obviously superior to that of most other human beings in terms of the feats he can perform, the faculties he possesses, and the inherent potential and abilities which he is capable of exploiting. Longhorn ranger is capable of fighting harder, lasting longer, battling smarter, and thinking clearer than that of any conventional human being, so much so that he typically possesses an enormous advantage in combat situations because of it. The benefits which training his body to such a state are such that he can even fight on par with mysterious beings and opponents who are considerably stronger and more powerful than him based on the sheer tenacity and unpredictability factor he has. '''Enhanced Strength: '''As a direct after effect of having conditioned his muscle fibers and physical constitution to the highest state of perfection that any human being can hope to attain, longhorn ranger possesses a degree of physical strength which is considerably beyond that of any other normal human being of his size, weight, and build. He possesses explosive power for a human being, capable of damage solid brick with his punches and blows, as well as being able to wrestle and completely overpower men and opponents who are considerably larger, taller, and more muscular than he is. Dealing with other human opponents is something longhorn ranger can accomplish with only the greatest of ease, and it is only when he encounters a legitimately superhuman foe that he must put in any real effort to overpower his foes, that or make usage of one of his many other battle tactics, weapons, and options when engaged in battle. '''Enhanced Speed: '''As one who has trained their body to that of a peak human state, longhorn range is also capable of feats of speed and physical agility which are at the very least, on par with the greatest acrobats, sprinters, and gymnasts. By human standards he is one of the fastest men in the world, and is capable of advancing towards, and retreating away from his targets at a startling speed, usually with no more than a single burst towards or away from them. He is also capable of actually fighting and executing complex combat movements which exceed the greatest of martial artists and experts in kungfu. It is his physical speed which shines the omst whenever he engages in acts of gunplay, his signature skill, capable of drawing his weapon and taking down multiple threats in a room from different angles, in the a timeframe which usually lasts no longer than one and a half seconds, taking down his targets with incredible speed and precision. '''Enhanced Reflexes: '''Arguably the greatest characteristic of longhorn ranger is the sheer reflexes that he possesses. Long before he had trained himself to the pinnacle of human perfection, reaching a peak physiology, longhorn ranger had exceptional reflexes, it was one of the primary characteristics which caused him to become one of the greatest professional shooters in human history, exceeding those of an olympic standard with casual ease. Since perfecting his body, longhorn rangers reflexes and accuracy have only grown and proliferated to the point that they are almost superhuman in nature. He is capable of discerning a threat and reacting to it in a concise and highly effective fashion in what is perceived to be the blink of an eye, reacting to and disabling threats and foes much faster than even the most attuned of human beings. Because of this, longhorn rangers marksmanship is rendered all the more deadly. '''Enhanced Senses: '''Naturally, as one who had dedicated his entire lifetime to the art of perfecting the finger motor skills and characteristics of his mind and body, longhorn ranger has obtained a level of sensory attunement to his surroundings the likes of which can only be considered flawless, all in the name of sharpening his shooting skills to the greatest degree. His senses have been sharpened and honed to the point where his sight, smell, touch, and hearing have all risen in potency drastically, easily reaching a point where they too can be considered the kind of faculties possessed by a man who has attained peak human status. It is thanks to these extremely sharp senses that longhorn rangers advantage in all combat situations is made ever the more enormous, as he is aware of his opponents, their movements, behavior, and actions to an extent which drastically surpasses that of any other human being, rendering the odds in his favor. Fighting Abilities '''Military Combat: '''As a precaution, in any situation that longhorn ranger is left unarmed against a foe, he has trained extensively in various different realms of military combat. The fighting style that he wields is extremely practical, and focuses on dominating the opponent in close quarters combat by using wrestling and various locking techniques which if executed successfully, are sure to render most conventional opponents dead or severely injured. Longhorn rangers fighting style is definitely based on grappling movements, and specifically seems to be inspired by judo, brazilian jujutsu, and various methods of wrestling such as greco roman, fighting skills which he continues to sharpen an hone every day whenever he is not occupied with engaging his enemies and tagets on the job as a hero, and thanks to the highly effect combat techniques and skills which longhorn ranger makes direct use of through his fighting style, dealing away with a singular opponent is something which comes as relatively easy to him as long as they are in the same general league. Used Equipment '''Graphene Armor: '''An extremely advanced set of highly powerful armor, extremely sturdy, powerful, and resistant to damage, all the while being extremely lightweight whilst maintaining a level of durability and practicality the likes of which exceed that of most conventional military warfare tanks all together. This highly advanced suit of armor was constructed by a group of top engineers and scientists who were personally employed by longhorn ranger to make him the perfect armor suit for close quarters combat. And as a result, this armor suit alone is responsible for actually saving his life on numerous different occasions. Being composed of hyper compressed, layered graphene, the suit is seemingly invulnerable to damage from conventional weapons of any grade, including rockets, and has even caused longhorn ranger to sustain small wounds from demon level monsters, attacks that would have otherwise killed him easily. '''Cloaking Device: '''A highly effective tool for incursion, stealth operation, deception, and generally hiding from his enemies. By using this extremely effective combat tool, longhorn ranger can completely disguise his presence by rendering himself transparent, something which causes him to become almost invisible when moving, and completely undetectable when remaining still. Thanks to this device, longhorn ranger is capable of masking his presence in even the most heavily populated enemy area's, in most cases slipping past enemy lines or into area's of interest without ever becoming detected. However, while longhorn ranger does indeed become nearly invisible to the human eye, he can still be detected by various security systems such as lasers and thermal camera's which are capable of seeing the body heat of biological beings. There is also a set amount of time that longhorn ranger can remain cloaked for. '''Shield Generator: Propulsion Boots: Cybernetic Mods Cybernetic Arm: Used Weaponry Six Shot Revolvers: Automatic Shotgun: Homing Grenades: Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans